


Hogwarts and the multi-fandom cup.

by the_carrots_revenge



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_carrots_revenge/pseuds/the_carrots_revenge
Summary: This year Hogwarts will be accepting series-exchange students as we complete for the multi-fandom cup.Various fandoms, characters and relationships to be added as I go.





	1. Setting the scene...

It was the end of summer (the start of the school year) and Hogwarts was unreasonably warm.

The candles in the Great Hall were glittering. Wax dripped steadily down, but magically disappeared before it could reach those seated below.

Above the candles the last streaks of the violently pink sunset faded from the ceiling.

Underneath it all the kitchens bustled. House elves house-elfed, delicious scents wafted, meals cooked on the great ranges; and heat stifled its way up into the Great Hall. 

The sorting ceremony was now over; returning students, teachers and ghosts all waited for the headmasters speech. 

There were a significant number of returning eighth and ninth's years. Two years ago practically every student sitting their NEWT's had failed.  
Between not turning up at school; becoming death-eaters; running from death-eaters, torture, redemption, battles, hexes, spells; rumours of warewolfism, rumours of vampirism, dying, dying with immediate resurrection (although admittedly that last one got only a single student), a lack of decent teachers - who could have guessed that people who had spent fifteen years in Azkaban for wholesale murder and the like wouldn't be the best people to take on the delicate task of cultivating young minds for the future? .... well, really no one could blame them for failing a few exams.  
But...  
Wizarding universities and post-school courses did have entrance levels.... and while some well-meaning but terribly misguided people suggested just letting students in without the required marks, other sharper minds prevailed. They had pointed out that the British professional wizard was every bit the equal of their European, American and other international counterparts; and allowing standards to slip would only make way for the deterioration of British wizarding pre-eminence. Furthermore, no one had any intention of allowing standards to slip permanently; so Britain would end up with a small crop of sub-standard wizards which would quickly be over-taken by younger wizards who had completed their education. The wizards in question included the boy who lived and other heroes who helped defeat Voldemort and no one really wanted them to be lost to mediocrity.

So the decision was made that Harry Potter and friends should return to school for an eighth year. This proved awkward as the only Wizarding school in the British isles had essentially been demolished at the end of the previous year.

And the teacher shortage continued; slightly more stringent requirements were being applied .... basically no one evil... there had been some discussion around not letting in anyone who encouraged the persistent OSH violations and placing children in extreme danger - but as a review of the schools current teaching staff showed that this would mean the only remaining teacher was Sybill Trelawney (who only predicted danger (actually quite sensibly when one reviewed the events of the past ten years) and did not active encourage students to partake in it; this qualification was dropped.

Students would simply have to live with persistent mortal peril and fear of death- but they would not be subjected to torture by Merlin!

And there were all these pesky Voldemort-sympathiser trials to be got out of the way.

Not to mention that those previously mentioned torture victims needed a little R&R, and maybe a touch of hospitalisation; and a teeny tiny bit of counselling to help deal with PTSD before heading back to boarding school.

So everyone got a year off. And now Hogwarts would have the largest intake of NEWT students in history.

Hogwarts had been rather putout to realise this (the school itself was naturally helping with the rebuild).... and it had realised that nineteen year old students who had lived through a war were in a somewhat different category from seventeen year old adolescents who were ruled by hormones. Not that nineteen years old weren't ruled by hormones... but some of them were married! You couldn't simply put up a no-boys allowed barrier in the girls dormitories and expect everything to be hunky-dory. 

The end result was that eighth and ninth years were excluded from their house common rooms. Rather than dormitories a series of freestanding apartment blocks had magically appeared on the quidditch pitch. NEWT students were still expected to feast in the great hall, but rest of the time arrangements were quite different.

Hermione was bunking with her husband Ron. Neighbouring them on one side were Ginny, Luna, Ernie and Dean; on the other poor Harry was forced, much to his dismay, to share with Draco Malfoy - who has a requirement of his pardon must be supervised by someone of impeccable moral character. Beyond them were Millicent Balstrocke, Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle. As non-death eaters they did not have quite the same stringent supervision requirements as Draco, but the ministry still though it best that they been overseen people beyond reproach - and whom better than the golden trio to vouch for them. (The politicians deciding this rather forgot that poor foolish Pansy had been in favour of wrapping Harry up with a bright green ribbon and delivering him to the Dark Lord, possibly with coffin supplied. It made for a rather tense greeting the hallway when all arrived earlier that day.

Neville had not returned being one of the very few to actually sit and pass his exams.

And now we have established the setting - on with the story......


	2. Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Sherlock and co to Hogwarts

The Sorting of first years was over.

The ghost of Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

'Welcome!' he said. 'Welcome to our new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our feast I have a couple of important announcements.  
Firstly, as you can all see, I'm a bit dead. The good folk in the Department of Mysteries pulled by back from my well-deserved rest and asked me to continue as headmaster for this single year before I pass on. Professor McGonagall will be helping me with this role as I am somewhat bodily impaired.  
The Forbidden Forest is, as always forbidden to first year to seventh year students. Older students; we can't stop you; but I do advise caution.  
And finally, my most exciting announcement: This year Hogwarts will be accepting series-exchange students as we complete for the multi-fandom cup!'

Gasps of terror came from the older assembled students. Ignoring this Professor McGonagall joined him. 'Characters will attend from throughout time and space and the multiverse - and it will be the greatest multi-fandom cup Hogwarts has seen.'

Small screams of terror joined the gasps and the teachers (and younger students) looked on with confusion. 

Hermione had previously summoned her courage and was jumping in the air; hand wildly waving.

'Yes Mrs Granger-Weasley. What is the matter?'

'Are you SURE this is a good idea; last time Hogwarts held a tournament...' her voice trailed off, but the clamour in the hall rose. 

Rita Skeeter jumped to her feet to demand 'How many of us will die this time?'

Albus chuckled on 'None off you. (Haha-chuckle chuckle) Our bad guys are dead' He beamed proudly at Harry.

'So there is no danger in this tournament?' Skeeter demanded.

'Of course there is; what's life without a little spice? But there’s very limited damager to Hogwarts students. We've worked tirelessly to ensure it's limited... I'm sure you'll all have a lot of fun.'

'Professor Dumbledore, I object to you calling extreme danger 'Spice'. And you have just said we were welcoming students from across the fandom-verse. How will you ensure they don't bring their bad guys with them.'

'Oh, calm down Rita. Firstly, of course life is spicy. I'd know.' Here Dumbledore paused to sadly wave his transparent arms in an apparent bid for sympathy from the terrified students. 'Secondly, they’re not all students- many of them are full gown adults. I'm certain they can handle their own villains. And finally, not all fandoms are like ours. I'm good, Gryffindor’s are good; Voldemort and Slytherins are bad. Some fandoms are considerably more confused; good guys make the wrong choices; bad guys do things for the right reasons. We are considerably less morally ambiguous as long as you ignore myself, Severus, and poor harmless little Draco down there. Everything will be fine. And very entertaining.'

(The just-sorted first year Slytherins paled, suddenly realising that they now and forevermore would be known as evil. Unknown to Dumbledore this would eventually be traced back to as the founding moment of the Potterverse league of super-villains .... If even Snape’s valiant sacrifice of virtually his entire adult life could not convince the headmaster and other adults in authority to give innocent young snakes a chance..., well why not revel in being evil?)

At this point the doors of the great hall slammed open. Dumbledore smiled.   
'Ah, our first exchange!'

A tall, imposing figure in a dark robe poised, dramatically backlit in the doorway. His dark robe and artfully tousled dark curls highlighting his pale skin and piercing eyes. 

Once satisfied that all eyes were on him the figure strode forth into the Hall. This robe was revealed to be a Belstaff coat - which billowed about him, much like Snape's robes had their departed wearer.

Behind him came a short blood man in a woolly sweater, jogging slightly to keep up with the taller man’s stride.

Following them at a sedate distance was a tall, heavy set red-head. He was clutching an umbrella.

('Perhaps they came from somewhere cold, and wet' Hermione whispered to Harry.  
'London?' whispered Harry back.)

The first man came to a stop allowing three muggle police officers following to catch up. He perused the room coldly... nodded to the ghost of Dumbledore on stage; and made his way towards the Gryffindor table.

The tubby man cleared his throat, in the silent hall it sounded very loud. 'Really Sherlock, surly you can see that we should be sitting there?' He gestured to the Syltherin table. (The Syltherin first years drew a collective breath, suddenly hopeful that not everyone in the school would brand them evil.) The first man (Sherlock) flopped into a red and gold chair slightly down from Harry... somehow managing to lounge indolently about on a dining table chair.

('How do you suppose he doesn’t fall off?' asked Ron.  
'Magic' Harry nodded back.  
'Wow' gasped the Gryffindor first years).

The tubby man looked slightly defeated; 'If you must, maybe there...' he gestured towards the Ravenclaw table. The expression on his face spoke quite clearly... anywhere but here with these.... lovely..... Gryffindors.

'Don't be silly Mycroft. This is clearly where John will feel most comfortable.' His pale eyes focused intently on the shorter man. 'He's my only friend. I want him to be comfortable.'

Three things happened immediately.

The shorter man (John) appeared to melt as he grinned at Sherlock and took his place next to him at the Gryffindor table. 

The oldest police mans face fell and he turned to the no-nonsense woman behind him and murmured 'I thought I was his friend.' 'That's alright Sir... Anderson and I are your friends... aren't we Anderson'.

And both Lavender and Parvati faces lit up as they sprung towards the handsome stranger. 'Awwe; we'll be friends with you.' 

He jerked back appalled. 'No. Stop it. Go away. John's my friend. I don't want you. I want John.'

Mycroft sighed and muttered to Lestrade in a sotto voice 'and the occasional play date with Moriarty.'.

Sally sighed. 'Well then. Maybe we'll catch him when he tries here sir.' She, Anderson, Mycroft and Lestrade all took Gryffindor seats as Lavender a Parvati slunk back to their places to admire Sherlock from afar.


	3. Arendelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwart's students find themselves rather jealous when meeting Queen Elsa for the first time.

The students had settled back somewhat. Ginny was complaining that she had expected the incredible entrances of the tri-wizard tournaments several years before. Lavender and Parvati were arguing that Sherlock's entrance had been perfection and nothing more was needed. The golden trio were sighing among themselves. Hermione and Harry had been really hoping for a nice peaceful final year. Ron was rather down at the thought of all these new heroes stealing his spot-light.

The gentle background music swelled and crashed and suddenly became all encompassing. Students excited looked toward the doors. Suddenly, framed in them was a stunning girl in a sparkly blue dress. 

'Veela' the boys nodded knowledgably to themselves.

'Disproportionate Barbie doll' muttered the muggleborn girls.

The girl (woman) banged her hand on the door frame and suddenly a glittering crystal path formed into the centre of the door. The temperature cooled dramatically. The steadily melting wax of the candles above froze, drinks turned solid (apart from Hagrid's which can be safely assumed to contain too much alcohol to freeze).

The girl (woman) delicately walked forward, crystal high heels glistening. Even the wizarding-born girls began hissing with jealously at those stunning shoes, that dress, that hair, those luminous eyes. Behind her, stumbling and sliding ('it's ice' explained Hermione) can two men, a blonde and a red head; another disproportionately figured girl - but she was a brunet and looked a little more human so did not inspire cat hissing and drool from the rooms current occupants - a living snow-man; a reindeer, and a bunch of moving rocks.

'Do you suppose their creatures we haven’t yet studied in Defence?' asked Harry.

'Maybe they studied them in magical creatures?' suggested Ron.

'What does Newt Scamander have to say?' asked Dean.

'Nothing.' Replied a thunderstruck Hermione. 'I've never read about them before!'

The entire table turned to peer at Hermione, and then back at the group of slipping and sliding creatures in the centre of the hall. 'We wont let them out of our sight' vowed many of the Gryffindors.

'Eh,' said Hermione, 'Let it go.'

The strangely elegant blue dressed women turned a circle, looking at each of the house tables. Apparently none met her standards as she languidly waved her hands and a fresh table, clear blue and sparkling, rose from the floor. 

'Show-off' muttered Hermione.


	4. Middle Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dwarfs are the first fandom to be eliminated from the cup upon introducing a dragon to the great hall.

A bunch of hairy, heavy set, short, middle-aged men drunkenly staggered in.   
They were led by a Dumbledore lookalike, but the old wizards grey robes were tattered and warn. As long as his beard and as twinkling as his eyes were you could be he was a rather different kind on wizard than Hogwarts deceased head-master.   
Behind the short-men came an even shorter half-sized man.

'Is it a hobgoblin?' Asked Ron.

'Of course not Ron. It looks nothing like a Hobgoblin.' hissed Hermione.

'Perhaps a half-breed?' Suggested Harry, peering at it.

People around him nodded.

Suddenly a loud roar engulfed the great hall. The rag-tag group of travellers began sprinting towards the teachers table. Flames shot after them.  
A deep, growly, gravelly voice echoed through the hall 'Youuuuu willllll burnnnnn!'

Lavender and Parvati had leapt to their feet at the first sign of flames and were now frantically fanning themselves. 'That voice.' 'OMG'. 'So sexy.' 'Awwgh'.

A dragon burst through the doors of the great hall.

McGonagall stood, regal and sharp. 'Out!' She yelled at the group. 'The rules specially state that dragons are not allowed!' Her anger filled the hall almost as much as the dragon - which suddenly swayed:

'I instil terror in the hearts of men.  
I am fire. I am deeeeath.' 

('Oh he's stupendous swooned Lavender and Parvati.)

'Out!' Screamed McGonagall.


	5. Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves!

Although not all the guests had appeared yet the house elves had apparently grown tired of waiting (or listening to hungry stomachs growl); for the banquet suddenly appeared. Students, Teachers and guests all grabbed their cutlery and begun eating (a certain gentleman at Sherlock's table eating slightly more and slightly faster than others). Above the din of gulping and swallowing a slow howl began to rise.

Draco immediately sat up, hair on end, facing the door with an intense look on this face.

At the front of the new entrance was a young (17 or so) year old Hispanic male. He was flacked by two much older men. Behind this tripped another teenager, this one hand in hand with a mid-twenty something; followed by a selection of other teenagers.

A stunning redhead caught Harry's attention, and he puffed out his chest, preening in the hope she would look in his direction.

Draco slapped his side and hissed 'stop that.' Harry looked somewhat offended when Hermione added 'Their werewolves!'.

'Not all of them.' Draco muttered.

'What?!' Hermione demanded.

'Not the red head, or that man or that boy.' Draco gestured. 

Hermione went to demand how Draco could possibly know such a thing, but was interrupted by the front Hispanic boy; who had jogged over "Hi! I'm Scott! We should be friends!' he barked at Draco.

Draco fell back into Harry's side, apparently seeking some sort of protection from the dark haired boy.

'Hi Scott' Hermione replied. She was determined to get answers.... 'Can you tell us about that man, and that girl, and that boy?'

'That's Deaton' Scott panted. 'He's my boss! He's a druid. He's awesome!  
And that's Lydia! She's a banshee, she's pack.'

At this point he was cut off by the other young man, who touched Scott's shoulder. "And I'm Stiles. I'm a Stiles." He glared suspiciously at the Hogwarts cast. This in itself was not scary. What was scary was that he older man (whose hand he had been holding when he walked in) had stepped up behind him, lay his chin on Stiles shoulder, and glared at the table. His facial hair was getting hairier, and his eyebrows were slowly disappearing.  
Draco found himself hunched, whimpering slightly; while Harry, Ron, and Hermione all tried to look small and un-threatening in the face of what was clearly a serial killer.

"Come on buddy' Stiles addressed Scott, 'Where do you want to sit'.

Scott pounced over to the Hufflepuff table. Stiles sighed longingly at the Slytherin table before making his way to join the black and gold.

Derek stayed back slightly, before saying to Draco 'Packs are good. You should join us sometime. We could be brothers' then following his boyfriend.  
Draco tried to look very human and unafraid as Ron cried 'A banshee! they let a banshee in the school!'

'At least we'll know before someone dies this time.' sighed Hermione.


End file.
